Portable personal computer shipments were expected to rise to about 18 million units in 1998. Recent market research has indicated that as the price of portable computing falls, and more and more competitors provide like features, it is getting harder and harder for manufacturers to differentiate their products in the marketplace. Most portable computing devices use a beige or charcoal colored housings. Such colors provide little or no market distinction, which has forced manufacturers to look to translucent bright colors, such as Apple Computer, Inc.""s iMac(trademark) and iBook(trademark), or metallic finishes, such as Packard Bell""s Z1(trademark). Such computers have been well received, but they are not very appropriate for business use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable computing device having an attractive or unique appearance for distinguishing itself in the marketplace, and providing the look and feel of leather.
Portable computing devices are provided by this invention which include a housing having top and bottom portions connected by a hinge. The top and bottom housing portions include an inwardly facing surface, an outwardly facing surface and a peripheral edge. A set of keys are disposed on an inwardly facing surface of the bottom portion of the housing, and a display screen is disposed on an inwardly facing surface of the top portion of the housing. The portable computing devices, include the improvement of a leather grain layer adhered, heat sealed or ultrasonically welded to a shell portion of the housing.
The use of synthetic or natural leather on portable computing devices adds a luxurious and expensive looking aesthetic appearance to such devices. The leather grain layer can be disposed on a major portion of the outwardly facing surface of the top portion to provide an eye catching, upscale appearance that is perfect for the business environment. The high friction surface and texture of the leather is also easier for fingers to grip and hold.